superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Up (2009 film) Credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Presents * A * Pixar Animation Studios * and * Troublemaker Studios * Film * A * Blue Sky Studios * Production * UP Closing Credits Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *Pete Docter Co-Directed by *Bob Peterson Produced by *Jonas Rivera,p.g.a *Robert Rodriguez Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Denise Ream Original Story by *Pete Docter *Bob Peterson *Tom McCarthy Screenplay by *Bob Peterson *Pete Docter *Robert Rodriguez Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Ronnie del Carmen Film Editor *Kevin Nolting Supervising Technical Director *Steve May Production Designer *Ricky Nierva Supervising Animator *Scott Clark Director of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Character Supervisor *Thomas Jordan Sets Supervisor *John Halstead Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Simulation,Crowds & Global Technology Supervisor *John Pottebaum Shading Art Direction *Bryn Imagire Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Production Manager *Mark Nielsen Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast *Carl Fredricksen: Ed Asner *Charles Muntz: Christopher Plummer *Russell: Jordan Nagai *Dug: Bob Peterson *Beta: Delroy Lindo *Gamma: Jerome Ranft *Alpha: Bob Peterson *Construction Foreman Tom: John Ratzenberger *Newsreel Announcer: David Kaye *Young Ellie: Elie Docter *Young Carl: Jeremy Leary *Police Officer Edith: Mickie T. McGowan *Construction Worker Steve: Danny Mann *Nurse George: Don Fullilove *Nurse A.J.: Jess Harnell *Omega: Josh Cooley *Campmaster Strauch: Pete Docter Story Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material *Ronnie del Carmen Script Supervisor *Lorien McKenna Additional Storyboarding *Jason Katz *Matthew Luhn *Jeff Pidgeon Story Consultant *Julie Lynn Creative Development *Mary Coleman *Kiel Murray *Karen Paik Story Coordinators *Veronica Watson *Brian Wright Editorial Art Development Art Manager *Jennifer Birmingham Character Art Direction *Daniel Lopez-Munoz *Albert Lozano Environment Art Direction *Nat McLaughlin *Don Shank Lighting Direction *Ralph Eggleston *Harley Jessup *Lou Romano Production Artists *Daniel Arriaga *Noah Klocek Sculptor *Greg Dykstra Graphic Designers *Paul Conrad *Craig Foster Development Artists Additional Production Art *William Cone Art Interns *Sandeep Menon *Andrea Rhodes Art Coordinators *Stephanie B. Hamilton *Erik Langley Art Production Assistant *Amy Hale Camera & Staging Layout Artists Animation Animators Fix & Additional Animation Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Character Paint Artists *Jamie Frye *Ernesto Nemesio Character Cloth Lead *Claudia Chung Sanii Character Cloth Artists Character Coordinator *Hoon H. Kim Character Production Assistant *Lauren Topal Simulation,Crowds & Global Technology Simulation & Crowds Artists Global Technology Engineers Sets Sets Modeling Artists Sets Modeling & Articulation Artist *Pamela J. Choy Jungle Dressing Lead *Tom Miller Sets Dressing Artists *Christina Garcia *Alison Leaf *P. Antonio Piedra Sets Shading Lead *Colin Hayes Thompson Sets Materials Lead *Eric Andraos Shading Artists Sets Paint Artists *Maria Lee *Rui Tong Matte Paint Lead *Alex Harvill Matte Painters *Randy Berrett *Huy Nguyen *Paul Topolos Matte Paint Technical *Francisco Delatorre *Patrick James *Matthew Webb *Jeffrey K. Wong Sets Technical Leads *Maxwell Planck *Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Sets Technical Development *Jun Han Cho *Landon Gray *Matt Kuruc *Michael Ross Sets Coordinator *Zoe Boxer Inventory Effects Effects Artists Lighting Sequence Lighting Leads Master Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Illumination Engineer *Jacob Merrell Lighting Optimization Engineer *Carl Nai Frederick Lighting Coordinator *Susan Frank Rendering & Optimization Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Production Finance Lead *Todd Shaiman Assistant to the Director & Legal Coordination *Victoria R. Manley Assistant to the Producer *Elissa Knight Assistant Production Accountant *Michelle Liu Chung Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *William Erik Evans *Christina F. Julian *Paul Baker Additional Production Support Acting Coach *Mary McCusker Studio Teachers *Elise Ganz *Rhona Gordon Image Mastering Manager *Mariko Nobori Lead Engineers *Dominic Glynn *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Media Control Manager *Robert Tachoires Image Mastering Coordinator *Robin Young Software Engineering *Andre Pang *Drew Ttv Rogge Colorist *David Lortsher Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Media Control Transfer Operators *Andra Smith *Glenn Kasprzycki *Jeff Whittle *Richard Pinkham Camera Operators *Jeff Wan *Mark Dinicola Projection *John Hazelton *Timothy Kennelly Stereoscopic 3D Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Technical Lead *Sandra Karpman Technical Consultant *Darwyn Peachey Manager *Paul McAfee Coordinator *Courtney Casper Rendering *Tiffany Erickson Houghton Render Pipeline Group Team Production Engineering Managers Engineering Infrastructure Pre-Production Engineering Team Post Production Director of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder Post Production Supervisor, Video *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinators *Erick Ziegler *Noah Newman Management Assistant *Katelin C. Holloway Post Production Assistant *Freesia Pearson Creative Film Services Manager *Cynthia Lusk Creative Film Services Coordinator *Jenn Nolan Creative Film Services Technical Lead *Domenic Allen Creative Film Services Editorial *David H. Tanaka *Jamie Datz Creative Film Services Art Direction & Title Design *Susan Bradley Creative Film Services Graphics *Laura Meyer Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Supervising Sound Editors *Michael Silvers *Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors *Al Nelson *J.R. Grubbs *Teresa Eckton Foley Editors *Pascal Garneau *Jonathan Null ADR Editor *Steve Slanec Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Mac Smith Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Nathan Nance Recordists *Ron Roumas *Clint Smith Assistant Sound Designer *Dustin Cawood Sound Effects Apprentice *Benny Burtt Additional Voices Music Orchestrated & Conducted By *Tim Simonec Recorded & Mixed By *Dan Wallin Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis Music Contractor *Reggie Wilson Supervising Music Copyist *Booker White Additional Orchestrations By *Peter Boyer *Jack J. Hayes *Larry Kenton *Michael Giacchino Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Scoring Crew *Greg Dennen *Ryan Robinson *Rich Wheeler Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistants *Jill Heffley *Siobhan Sullivan Music Recorded & Mixed at *Warner Bros. *Eastwood Scoring Stage Color Timer *Terry Claborn Negative Cutting by *Walt Disney Studios Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Staff Pixar Studio Team A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Production Resources Business & Legal Affairs Marketing DVD & Promo Production Development Human Resources Administration & Finance Consumer Products Theme Parks & 360 Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Software Development Pixar University & Archives Facilities Purchasing & Pixar Studio Store Shipping & Receiving Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Special Thanks Production Babies *CPUs for Final Rendering INTEL *Animated on Marionette™ *Rendered with Pixar's Renderman *Prints by Deluxe and Technicolor® *MPAA No. 45254 *Kodak Motion Picture Film *Dolby Digital in selected theatres *Digital DDS Sound in selected theaters *SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in selected theatres *Life magazine logo courtesy of Time Inc. *Life is a registered trademark of Time Inc. All rights reserved. *To learn more about the creators of Up, visit www.pixar.com *Copyright © 2009 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All rights reserved. *This motion pictures was created by Pixar, Troublemaker And Blue Sky Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. *Original Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records *Distributed by *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Created and produced at *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios *Blue Sky Studios *Emeryville, CA Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits